1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lamp fixtures. More particularly, this invention relates to lamp fixtures which operate as a conventional lamp fixture and, alternatively, as a conventional night light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many types of lamp fixtures having a variety of shapes and functions. One function of a conventional lamp fixture is to supply electrical current to a lamp socket to light a lamp bulb contained therein. The light emitted from the lamp bulb shines through a lamp shade or the like to light the surrounding area. Another function is to supply electrical current to a lamp socket to light a relatively low intensity light bulb. The soft light emitted therefrom acts as a night light. The use of a night light is particularly attractive to children who may be afraid of the dark.
Both functions of conventional lamp fixtures require the use of mechanical switches to turn the lamp bulb on or off. Mechanical switches have become undesirable since they preclude any uniqueness in the design of the lamp fixture. Consumer preferences are, therefore, limited to the existing lamp fixtures which incorporate mechanical switches.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant improvement to the advancement of the lamp fixture art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp fixture which operates as a conventional lamp fixture and obviates the need of mechanical switches.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp fixture which comprises a first and a second figurine and which operates as a conventional lamp fixture when the second figurine is moved to a first position on the base of the lamp fixture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp fixture which comprises a first and a second figurine and which operates as a conventional night light when the second figurine is moved to a second position on the base of the lamp fixture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp fixture which comprises a first and a second figurine having shapes which reminds one of a nursery rhyme, fairy tale or fantasy world.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp fixture which comprises an electrical circuit actuated by the second figurine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp fixture which comprises an electrical circuit having a reed switch which triggers a switch means to supply electrical current to the lamp socket to light a lamp bulb contained therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp fixture which comprises an electrical circuit having a thyristor as the switch means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp fixture which comprises an electrical circuit having a triac as the switch means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp fixture which comprises an electrical circuit having two silicon controlled rectifiers connected in parallel as the switch means.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.